


is it her

by miraculove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I do not own Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculove/pseuds/miraculove
Summary: it has been a few years after hawk moths demise Chat Noir has not seen Ladybug i years and its getting sort of herd sense Adrian has not seen Mari eIther and shocker his dad was Hawk moth and he is still alive and nice adriens forced to go to a poll dance club then it gets intresting





	is it her

"Adrien i'm begging you as your best friend you have to come" argued Alya and Nino  
"over my dead body am i going to a pole dancing club"Adrien countered  
"why not"  
"oh i'd love to see that conversation with my dad son why were you at a pole dancing club oh my friends told me to go because that conversation will end so well "  
"oh come on Adrian it will be so fun i heard it is a Ladybug and Cat Noir themed" exclaimed Alya  
"fine but if i get a lap dance by a Cat Noir look alike i'm out got it"  
" got it maybe you'll find who you're meant to be with" alya said as her and nino started snickering  
"doubt it"he huffed  
at the club  
to say Adrien was weirded out was an understatement Alya and Nino left with some Cat Noir look alike asking if he was the real cat so he was left alone the only thing weird about it was none of them were wearing masks  
"hey there handsome a ladybug look alike said but she look smashed all of a sudden out of nowhere a girl with a ladybug dress said back up  
of course Adrien was dumb found the whole time looking if he could find the real one  
hey don't you know who you're flirting with now he thinks he's caught "he's a virgin you can tell because he doesn't have that glow yet"  
finally the one that called him handsome looked at him then "he'll be no fun i m out of here"  
the second he turns around to thank her she goes off on a rant "where are they they shouldn't have brought you here now where are they"  
"do you mean Alya and Nino he asked dumbfounded"  
"yes i mean Alya and Nino they are the ones who brung you hear right"  
"yah i'm a close friend of them"  
"i know you don't have to tell me that Adrien"  
"miss how do you know my name but i don't know yours"  
she forgot that she was the only ladybug dresser that wore a mask and she just noticed that Adrien hasn't moved his eyes from her at all "do you have an issue with how im dressed"  
"no i just cant breath when you're in a dress like that" he took in every detail of her to her long blue almost black pig tails her sexy almost criminal dress that looks expensive to her eyes how did she get everything right about ladybug even her eyes even her voice  
"hello Adrien are you a live"  
"yah i'm fine why are you the only one wearing a mask"  
"i'm the only one wearing anything close to an actual outfit and you're worried about the mask"  
"fine how expensive is that dress"  
"not that expensive  
"how expensive'  
"i don't know five hundred give or take"  
"wow how did you pay for that"  
"lets just say when you start your own fashion empire it's not that expensive"  
after for hours of talking Adrien found Nino and after a few more minutes of this mystery girl bitching aAya out they left

 

next day  
"hey dad who's are competition in the fashion world"  
"there's not many"  
"tell me the names;  
he ran through a bunch of names untill one hit him Ladybug  
"what was that name"  
"ladybug why it actually didn't start that long ago there actually are biggest competitors  
"cool "  
"were actually having dinner with the manager tonight why"  
"do you have a crush finally"  
"no just an interest in who she is"  
"ok try and tell that to the blush that hasn't left your face sense i said Ladybug"  
"i'm going to my room now"  
"buy"  
in his room "Plagg i think i've finally found Ladybug"  
"don't tell me that again she's not some girl you found in an alley again right'  
"no i found her in a strip club and she's not like that other girl alright"  
"if i remember you grabbed her in the dark from behind and she screamed rape and pepper sprayed you and then agreste rapes girl was in the newspapers for a month"  
"listen smart ass it not like last time"  
"fine whats her name"  
"auuuu"  
"oh i was so wrong"  
"shes coming over for dinner"  
"already you move fast" Plagg gave a smug eyebrow  
"it's not like that my dad invited her and she runs a fashion business"  
"wow this time if you're wrong you'll get pepper sprayed by a women in the business world"  
"no i have a plan"  
"i'm listening"  
"it's not evil its just you sneak into her jacket and find a kwami "  
"ok "

 

right before dinner he heard a knock at the door so he went to go get it and he couldn't get his eyes to function it was marinette at the door but a much hotter  
"oh sorry its a bad time some important business lady is coming we'll catch up later "he was about to shut the door when his dad came up behind him and said let are gest in miss dupain-cheng right this way we can talk while we're eating  
"aw you have such a cute son run along and go play win me and your daddy talk business"  
"haha so funny you know i'm a older than you right"he runs up stairs mad  
Plagg came out laughing his head off  
"Plagg stop it's not funny"  
"yes it's because Tikkis in her purse"  
"what "  
"oh she's ladybug"  
all of a sudden ground after that all he heard were foot steps coming in his room  
when he woke up he was in a white room with ivs in his arms and a bunch of wires hooked up to him and oh my god no ring


End file.
